The Trip
by Foxy Nighthawk
Summary: Sara lets Catherine plan a trip for the two of them. Will she like the surprise? ff, you've been warned.


Ok, I wrote this in like an hour and a half, the idea just wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to write it. It's not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. I'm not really sure if it's any good, but I hope you enjoy and possibly review – let me know if it totally sucks or not.

Disclaimer: I make no money on this and I don't own anything or anyone.

Summary: Catherine plans a trip for her and Sara. Can you guess where they're going?

**The Trip**

Sara walked into her apartment in a hurry, she had rushed home from work to pack the last few things she would need for her long weekend away with Catherine. They had been dating for five months and things were going great, so they had decided to take a trip together.

Catherine had asked to be the one planning the trip and Sara had happily let her. If Sara had been left with the planning it would most likely have been a camping trip and she wasn't sure if the blonde would see the romance in such a trip. No, she was sure that Catherine had something very romantic planned, maybe something involving a quiet beach somewhere – she could just imagine Catherine in a tiny bikini all wet and hot. She shook her head and threw the last few things in her bag. Since she didn't know where they were going she had packed both her bikini and something warmer. Maybe the blonde had planned something in a snowy setting – Catherine on a blanket in front of the fire. She shook her head again, she had to go pick up Catherine.

----------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" Sara asked after having parked the car in the airport.

"You'll see." Catherine exited the car and got her bag. "It's a surprise, hon."

"I really don't like surprises." Sara grumbled and followed the blonde through the airport.

"You'll like it." Catherine turned towards her and gave her a peck on the lips. "I promise."

"You promise?" Sara grabbed her free hand. "I'm gonna hold you to that."

"I know you'll love it, just trust me." She walked to the check in and got in line.

"I trust you." Sara said. "I just don't like surprises. I like to have a plan in case of emergencies."

"I have a plan all ready for you to take over any time you want." Catherine smiled reassuringly.

----------------------------------------

Standing in line to board the plane, Sara looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"Knoxville, Tennessee?" She asked. "We're going to Knoxville, Tennessee for a romantic weekend?"

"Yep." Catherine nodded. "I hear it's nice this time of year."

"Is this another one of these 'trust me' situations?" Sara asked.

"You learn quickly." Catherine smiled handing their boarding passes to the steward. "By the way did you remember your camera?"

"My camera?" Sara looked through her purse. "Yes."

"Good." Catherine smiled seductively. "You're going to need it."

----------------------------------------

"Sara." Catherine nudged her arm gently. "Sara, we're landing soon."

"Huh?" Sara opened her eyes lazily and looked over at her. "Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." Catherine smiled, Sara was very cute waking up. "You need to fasten your seatbelt."

"Mmm." She stretched her long body. "Ok. We're still going to Knoxville?" She asked fastening her seatbelt.

"Yes." Catherine laughed. "We're still going to Knoxville." She leaned over and kissed the brunette soundly.

"Knoxville is good." Sara breathed out when she came back up for air. "If there'll be lots of those."

"There might." Catherine grabbed her hand preparing herself for the landing.

----------------------------------------

After a passionate night of lovemaking Catherine woke Sara up early the next morning.

"Sara." She kissed her lightly. "Sara, wake up hon."

"Mph…" Sara opened one eye looking at her. "Just let me sleep a little longer and I'll be ready again. You wore me out last night woman."

"_I_ wore you out? Right." Catherine chuckled. "We've already slept half and hour longer than planned, we really need to get up. Come on." She got out of the bed.

"Why do we have to get up?" Sara asked. "We could just stay right here in bed…" She patted the spot next to her suggestively.

"No, we can't." Catherine shook her head. "We have somewhere to be. And if you want a shower first you need to get out of that bed now."

"Wanna join me then?" Sara sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Nope." Catherine shook her head. "I already showered, I know how convincing you can be in the shower. Besides, I thought you liked plans."

"I do." Sara found a pair of pants in her bag. "I just don't know what kind of plans you can make in Knoxville other than figure out how to get back to Vegas."

"I already found something for you to wear." Catherine stopped her from going through her bag for a shirt. "It's in the bathroom." She gave her a gently push towards the room. "And you know you're going to regret your grumpy behaviour when you see my surprise."

"Sorry." Sara stepped up to her and gave her a kiss. "I just don't get what is so great about Knoxville."

"Shower, Sara." Catherine said firmly when the brunette squeezed her ass and moved her kisses to her neck.

"Ok, ok." Sara held her hands up in surrender and walked into the bathroom. "You sure you don't want to join me?" She asked.

----------------------------------------

"So, where are we going?" Sara asked after they had driven for a while. "And why am I wearing this outfit?" She looked down at herself, she was dressed as she would for work including the boots, and she didn't really remember packing any of it.

"It's a _surprise_, hon." Catherine sighed. "And if you ask one more time I'll turn the car around and never tell you what I had planned for you." She mock threatened. "I packed the clothes for you, I didn't want you guessing the surprise."

"Ok, I'll try to be patient." Sara held up her hands in apology. "What are you doing?" She asked when Catherine pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car.

"I'm blindfolding you." Catherine reached into her purse and took out a scarf.

"Blindfolding me?" Sara moved back from her. "Why?"

"Because it'll ruin the surprise if you can see for the last part of the drive." Catherine explained. "I just want to really make it a big surprise." She said. "Please, hon?" She leaned into the brunette kissing her cheek. "Maybe I'll let you blindfold me when we get back to the hotel." She purred into her ear.

Sara looked over at her slowly, the wheels in her head turning. She hated not knowing where she was, but the idea of a tied up, blindfolded Catherine on a bed did sound very appealing.

"Ok." She nodded. "But…"

"I promise not to let anything bad happen to you. I just don't want to spoil the surprise." Catherine held up the scarf looking for Sara's permission.

"I trust you." Sara nodded and let the blonde blindfold her.

"Can you see anything?" Catherine asked.

"No." Sara shook her head. "Can't see a thing."

"Good." Catherine kissed her gently. "You're going to love this surprise. Oh, did you bring your camera?" She asked.

"I think so." Sara nodded.

"Good, you'd really regret it if you hadn't brought it with you." She started driving again and soon they reached their destination. "Wait here." Catherine instructed her. "I'll just come around and get you."

"Ok." Sara nodded and heard the blonde exit the car.

"Ok, just turn towards me and I've got you." Catherine said when she had opened the door for Sara. Placing the brunette's hands on her shoulder she gently guided her out of the car. "Ok, now we just have to take a few steps this way." She guided her a little to the left and locked the car. "Ok, I'll remove the blindfold now." She reached up and untied the scarf. "Surprise!" She said excitedly, hoping that Sara would indeed love the surprise.

"Oh my God." Sara looked at the place in front of her. She turned and looked at the blonde. "I always wanted to go here!"

"I know." Catherine said. "Do you like my surprise?" She asked keeping her fingers crossed for a positive answer.

"I can't believe you'd give up a romantic weekend to go here." Sara looked back at the gate they were standing in front of.

"There'll still be time for romance later, hon." Catherine smiled and handed Sara the scarf. "But you haven't said if you like the surprise."

"Are you kidding me?" Sara put her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her into a hug. "I love it! I've wanted to go here for as long as I can remember." She picked up the blonde and swung her around in a circle. "I can't believe you'd do that for me."

Catherine squealed when the brunette picked her up and laughed when she proceeded to swing her around.

"We should go inside now." She said when she was safely back on the ground. "I made an appointment with a man to show us around here."

"Ok, let's go." Sara grabbed her hand and started walking. "Thank god I remembered my camera." She mumbled.

An older man opened the gate when they got closer.

"Miss Willows, Miss Sidle?" He asked. "Welcome to The Body Farm."

- The End -


End file.
